1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which receives a still image from an external source, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication protocols such as Bluetooth, communication between mobile terminals is actively encouraged. Thus, a user terminal may transmit various contents such as audio and video clips and images to other terminals, and may play the transmitted content without difficulty.
Among profiles of Bluetooth, Basic Imaging Profile (BIP) supports reception of images from an external device or transmission of images to an external device. File Transfer Profile (FTP) supports reception and transmission video and audio files as well as images.
However, the BIP and FTP only support transmission of contents, and do not supporting playing transmitted content automatically. The transmitted contents are stored in an embedded memory of the terminal or in an external memory, and then played through an additional play process.